youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Benny Gets Fingered by Black People
Benny Gets Fingered by Black People is a ytp on that purple dinosaur done by cartoonlover98. It was uploaded on May 27, 2014. Plot So the purple dinosaur begins the day with masturbation. The announcer tells us that funding for fucking Barney and Friends was provided by the viewers, who the announcer calls pussies after the audio glitches out. There's also an appearance by Souja Boy shouting YOUUUU!!!!!!. The opening title sequence then has trouble completing and Plankton happens to be watching. Plankton gets very impatient and shouts "WILL YOU GO ALREADY!" The children then reveal that he is a "Barneysaur" from their imagination interpreted by SpongeBob. he then turns into a G major "Dinosaur sen". The music then has trouble playing causing him, Baby Bop and the children to have issues as well. he then gets too many friends. Then children then reveal that after school, they masturbate with friendly faces. The ABC's and 123's then have trouble and turn into Cbeebies. he then turns into Satan. Then we find out the one of the kids is a Nazi. The children then recite a family-oriented video game console aka the Wii U. A girl pretending to be a queen then wishes to see fish, like Nemo for instance. Our purple guy then tries to search for her penis. He finds it with semen coming out and everyone agrees as well as other multiple cartoons including Ducky, Dale Gribble, Big Macintosh and Buhdeuce . A kid then claims "Wi'aww arrrrr!". Barney then gives the children advice saying that masturbation can make everyday more special. The queen then refers to an Indian store clerk from The Simpsons named Apu and heavily glitches up pointing to a tree stump. Barney then makes a horrible pun that's stumped and is confronted by C.M. Punk WWE. Barney then clusters up on the queen making her feel so uncomfortable that she stutters to speak. Barney then laughs maniacally. Barney then tells a story about how he called for his pipe, he called for his bowl, he called for his cock, he called for his piper, and how he even called for a Pokémon named Bulbasaur. The children then try to do Gangnam Style but fail miserably, and one kid even has no idea what is going on. Barney then hereby claims a day of fuck while the queen glitches up completely. Old King Cole then turns into an evil "merry" old soul. Barney then introduces his dear fare deer which makes the most annoying sound in the world from the Jim Carrey thing. One girl then looks up in the sky and gets hit by an anvil as another ginger kid claims that gingers have souls. We then find a cloud in the shape of a penis as the children cannot figure out what shape the cloud is in. The kids then imagine if all the raindrops were cumdrops with their pussies open wide and they all completely glitch up. Barney then sings "Yummy Yummy Yummy" as I have trouble pausing to read the hidden message. BJ then blows Barney. We then hear a legitimate hidden message that is quite shocking. Then the children wish for it to rain in G major. So then it rains. Barney gets stuck by lightning and dies. We then reveal that Barney survived. The children then tell Barney that the floor is wet. Barney slips and hits some explosives. Barney then suggests that they should ask their make believe queen. The queen hesitates, glitches up and says something dirty, like Fred shouting "FUCK HER RIGHT IN THE PUSSY!". The queen then reveals that Barney's penis is short and stout and that when she gets all steamed up, then she shouts. Barney then advises the children to literally stretch their imagination. A kid then asks Barney to hold a teapot but Barney declines. Barney then does a rendition of the 20th Century Fox logo but it ear rapes and glitches up. Barney then also then glitches up saying that it is easy to turn grey with Blue Sky Animation Company. Barney and the children then reenact "Kids Next Door". We then spot a Mars bar and a shooting star, literally. Barney then talks about how he loves pie as the children fail miserably at lip-syncing. We then cut to the credits accompanied by a person in G major. ﻿ Sources Cartoons * The Simpsons * SpongeBob Squarepants ** Idiot Box. * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * King of the Hill * Pokemon (anime) * Breadwinners * South Park * Codename: Kids Next Door TV Shows * Barney and Friends ** The Queen of Make-Believe. * WWE Movies * Finding Nemo * The Land Before Time * Dumb and Dumber * Titanic Music * Barney is a Dinosaur by the kids. * Souja Boy by Souja Boy. * Kids Next Door by KND. * My Heart will Go on by Celine Dion. * Gangnam Style by PSY. * Yummy! Yummy! Yummy! by Ohio Express. Video Games * SpongeBob Squarepants: ** Battle for Bikini Bottom * Super Mario * Wii U * Pokemon (video game) Companies/Networks * 20th Century Fox * Blue Sky Studios * CBeebies * Mars * Corporation for Public Broadcasting ** Viewers Like You. Web Videos * Reporter Interrupted during live broadcast (FHRITP) by thepofguy. * Super Smash Bros Pause Attacks * GINGERS DO HAVE SOULS!! by CooperCab. Trivia * Barney's family name was revealed as Barneyson. * This poop has most parts in mono (Due to the Barney source coming from a mono VHS). As a result, when heard in headphones, the Barney and Friends portions (a majority) can only be heard from the left ear. Voice Cast(in order of appearance) * Barney - Bob West * Announcer - Himself * Souja Boy (YOUUUU!!!!!!) - Souja Boy * Plankton - Doug Lawrence * Children - Themselves * SpongeBob - Tom Kenny * BJ - Himself * Nazi Person - Unknown * Min/the Make Believe Queen - Pia Manalo * Nemo - No voice actor * Ducky - Judith Barsi/Heather Hogan/Aria Noelle Curzon * Dale Gribble - Johnny Hardwick * Big Macintosh - Peter New * Buhdeuce - Eric Bauza * Apu Nahasapeemapetilon - No voice actor * CM Punk - Himself * Bulbasaur - Himself * Deer - Jim Carrey * Coppercab - Himself * Ohio Express - Themselves * Arthur Resnik - Himself * Fred - Himself * Shooting Star- No voice actor See also Category:Youtube Poops Category:Videos Category:Cartoonlover98 YTPs Category:2014 Poops Category:Barney YTPs Category:Barney the Dinosaur Sources Category:Cartoonlover98 Category:Videos with most Mono/Stereo parts